Atticus Farts
"Atticus Farts" is the thirteenth episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. This episode focused on Atticus with a gas beating problem to all of Penguin-Land alike. Characters *Atticus *Seymour *Kathleen (special guest appearance) *Erik *Mumble *Gloria *Phoenix *Catherine *Shippo *Miss Viola *Bo (Boadicea) *Mrs. Astrakhan *Mrs. Linda (flashback) *Male Chick (minor) *Female Chick (minor) *Memphis *Norma Jean *Maurice *Michelle *Bryan the Beach Master *Shane *Darren *Leopard Seal (main antagonist) *Ashley *Terry the Penguin *Mary *Lauren *Edwin *Dorcena *Principal Indigo *Noah the Elder *The Elders *Bouncer Note: The crack that is like the Doomberg is also the secondary antagonist of the episode. Transcript (In Penguin-Land, it was a nice day when there is a party going on. Gloria started to sing first) Five...four Five, four, three, two Penguins of the world unite Strength in numbers we can get it right ONE TIME '' *The Chours: *singing* ''We are apart of the rhythm nation....... '' (Gloria turned around to you and continue to sing) ''With the music by my side...to break the other lines Let's work together to improve our way of life.. This is the test No struggle, no progress Lend a fin to help your brother do his best Sing it now! '' (Mumble appears drifting as he dances in the snow as everyone sings) ''Let's dance, lets shout. Shake the body to the ground (2x) '' *Mumble: *singing* ''Let's dance, LET'S DANCE.......... '' *The Chours: MUMBLE! *Mumble: Not again. (Seymour started to sing with his son Atticus) ''Lift your head up. Cause you're a star, be strong boy you know who you are.... Papa said knock them out! Yeah, im gonna knock them out! Papa said knock them out, c'mon! '' *Atticus: *singing* ''Don't call it a comeback! I've been here for years, Rocking my peers, puttin suckers in fear I'm gonna take this itty-bitty world by storm And I'm just gettin' warm! (Atticus farted when everyone was getting shocked) *Chicks: Atticus! *Atticus: Sorry, can we start all over again to the beginning? *Noah the Elder: EXCUSE ME! WHAT KIND OF SOUND IS THAT? WE NEVER HEARD OF A WEIRD SOUND IN MY LAND BEFORE. I HAVE A CITIZEN ONCE THAT WAS A HIPPITY-HOPPER AND IT WAS MUMBLE HAPPYFEET! *Mumble: Me? *Noah the Elder: A very long time. WHO. MADE. THIS. SOUND? *Seymour: It was my son Atticus. *Noah the Elder: REPORT TO ME NOW ATTICUS! *Atticus: No! (Meanwhile, Atticus was sent to Noah's glacier when Noah is talking to Atticus) *Noah the Elder: Let me tell you something, farting with other people is not allowed. Understand? *Atticus: Yeah. *Noah the Elder: Good, listen to Bouncer. *Bouncer: Let me tell you something. You can fart on any puddle you want. Right? *Atticus: Yes. *Bouncer: Then get out. *Atticus: Okay. (In Day One, Atticus was swimming on the ice pool when he farted) *Erik: Gross! *Mumble: Get out of here! *Atticus: Oops. (In Day Two, Atticus was in Miss Viola's class for the school day) *Miss Viola: Welcome to Music Class. My name is Miss Viola and i am here to include you for your favorite song in your heart. And it's not a heartsong. *Ashley: I go first. *Miss Viola: Go ahead Ashley. *Atticus: Viola...... I.......need to go to the bathroom. *Miss Viola: Not yet. *Atticus: Purrrrr...... (Ashley started to sing "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor for the whole class) "Because you know I'm all about that bass Bout that bass, no treble'' I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass" *Miss Viola: Very beautiful Ashley. *Ashley: Your welcome. *Miss Viola: Your next Lauren. *Lauren: I'm on it. (Lauren started to sing "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea) "First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest) Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it) And I'm still in the Adelie Colony I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right) You should want a bad chick like this (huh?) Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah) Cup of Ice, cup of Snow, cup of Frost High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist) Takin' all the water straight, never chase that (never) Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what?) Bring the hooks in, where the bass at? Champagne spillin', you should taste that I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From P.L. to Adelie-Land I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name 'Bout to blow" *Miss Viola: So awazing Lauren. Very cute. Erik, your next. *Erik: I'm on it. (Erik begins to sing "Kids In America" by Kim Wilde as "Kids in Antarctica") "Looking out a baby emperor chick Down below the fins in the nation go rushing by I sit here alone and I wonder why Friday night and everyone's moving I can feel the heat but it's soothing Heading down I search for the beat in this dirty place Downtown the young one's are going Downtown the young one's are growing We're the kids in Antarctica (ho-oh) We're the kids in Antarctica (ho-oh) Everybody live for the music-go-round" *Miss Viola: Oh Erik, that was fantastic! *Bo: You did it Erik! *Erik: Thank you Bo "Boadicea" Viola. *Miss Viola: Atticus, you were worried all day and it's time for you to sing. *Atticus: Bathroom? *Miss Viola: Song first. *Atticus: Okay. (Atticus started to sing "Mama Said Knock You Out" by LL Cool J) "Don't call it a comeback! I've been here for weeks, Rocking my peers, puttin suckers in fear I'm gonna take this itty-bitty world by storm And I'm just gettin' warm!" (Atticus farted as everyone is covering their nose from him) *Erik: ATTICUS! *Miss Viola: ATTICUS! YOU SHOULDN'T GO TO THE BATHROOM WHILE EVERYONE IS SINGING! *Atticus: Then i shouldn't skip school for today! *Miss Viola: Go to the Principal Office now Atticus! *Atticus: Not again! *Erik: Yeah. (In Principal Indigo's Office) *Principal Indigo: Atticus, i am very disappointed at you. Why would you fart on Music Class? *Atticus: Because, there is NO BATHROOM AROUND PENGUIN ELEMENTARY! *Principal Indigo: First of all, when you get to middle school, you will have to take a hall pass and go to the bathroom whatever you want. *Atticus: But what about the classes that change? *Principal Indigo: Well, i am Viola's mate and father of Bo. *Atticus: Really? *Principal Indigo: Yes, get out of school and have fun. *Atticus: Yes! No more bullies! (In Day Three, Atticus and his friends are playing iceketball in a courtfield) *Erik: Okay everyone, who wants to go first? *Atticus: Not you because you farted in class, Bo, i choose you. *Bo: Yes. *Atticus: No. *Male Chick: Come on, give it a try. (Bo bounce the ball towards Erik and make a goal) *Bo: Yes. *Erik: You got it Bo. *Atticus: Now can i play. *Erik: Ummmm............ Fine. *Atticus: YES! I KNEW IT! (Atticus tries to bounce the ball from Erik and when he goal it, he farted when the ball was about to crack) *Atticus: Goooaaaallllll!!!!!!!!!! *Bo: Gross! Not this again! *Female Chick: Cut it off! *Male Chick: Let's get out of here! *Erik: Nice day dummy! *Atticus: *worried* What have i done? (Last in Day Four, Mumble, Phoenix, Terry, Seymour, Edwin and Indigo are on a mountain trip with their kids and their mates) *Phoenix: Hey guys, how it's going? *Seymour: Good. *Edwin: Pretty interesting. *Terry: I know that. *Atticus: Man, my days were good. *Erik: No, you farted all day. *Atticus: Why you Erik? *Erik: Because, you bother us. *Shippo: It dosen't mean that we bother him. *Mumble: Kids, see if you can climb all the way while we go and catch some fish. *Bo: Okay. *Erik: Let's go. *Atticus: Alright. *Shippo: Need I remind you two, when Erik tried to dance that one day, he got laughed at by the others, all because he tried something that was new to him. You and Bo actually stuck up for him. So I say that you, Erik to be nice to Atticus, no matter what happens. *Atticus: I will. (The song "Penguin's Life" from Happy Feet Two: The Video Game was about to play when the kids are going to the mountains. Atticus push the ice sharp and make it a bridge so the kids can get in as Atticus farted. Shippo climb on one of the ice cubes as Erik was jumping on them. Atticus and Lauren are pushing the ice blocks to get to the tallest mountain on Antarctica as Erik and Ashley are jumping on the snow piles. As everyone get together, the song ends.) *Atticus: Longest mountain on the surface. *Erik: I bet you didn't fart in here. *Shippo: Don't worry about that right now. *Atticus: Can i move away from him? *Bo: No, Erik is your friend. *Erik: But you don't have to be a Ra-Ra. *Atticus: Just take a ice board and slide on the hill. *Erik: Alright! *Bo: Let's do this! *Shippo: Here we go! (As the kids get a ice board and begin to slide, the song "Nakamatachi!" from Toriko begins to play. Erik slide on lines while moving left to right. Atticus jumps on his ice board as he farted when the snow was about to collapse. Ashley and Lauren hold hands on dodging the logs and went to the hole as they pop back up to the hill. Bo and Shippo races each other to move the snow piles around the course.) *Bo: That was fun! *Shippo: Yeah! (As they saw the snow falling apart to them, the song ends when they slide fast along with Erik, Atticus, Ashley and Lauren) *Atticus: Run! *Erik: Let's go. (The kids hold together when they jump and land on a new side. The mountain was destroyed by a avalanche.) *Shippo: That was fun! *Atticus: Come on! Do it again! *Bo: It's gone. The mountain is destroyed. *Atticus: Awwwww man. (There parents has returned from fishing) *Mumble: Back already? *Erik: Yeah. *Shippo: Pretty fun. *Kathleen: So everything seems to be cool Atticus? *Atticus: Yeah. *Shippo: The sliding thing was awazing! *Gloria: Yeah, let's go home. *Erik: Cool! (Back at Penguin-Land) *Shippo: So, your farting in the puddles? *Atticus: Yeah. *Erik: Pretty interesting. *Bo: We all know about you. *Atticus: Yeah. *Ashley: You can fart in any water puddle you want. *Shippo: Heads up, if you're not careful about which ice puddle you go to, you could cause the ice to crack. I've foreseen it. *Atticus: Okay, theres a bathroom. *Shippo: ATTICUS NO! (Atticus farted on a water puddle and relax) *Atticus: Finally. (A crack was finally appearing and causing Antarctica to start an earthquake) *Atticus: Oh no! *Shippo: I told ya! *Erik: SEE! WERE ENEMIES NOW! *Atticus: NO! WE'RE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! (Ice shelfs on Snowy Plains were appearing up due to the crack destroying everything) *Dorcena: KIDS! DON'T MOVE! *Mary: GUYS! LET'S GO! *Atticus: No, i'm going to save the world now! *Kathleen: ATTICUS! (Atticus fall to the water and swim to find where the crack is) *Noah the Elder: Not this. Another Doomberg? *Memphis: This is terrible Noah. *Norma Jean: What are we gonna do? *Noah the Elder: That boy Atticus keep on farting alot, just like Mumble HappyFeet was. (Meanwhile, Atticus was swimming to find the crack when a ice sharp fall down to the leopard seal spot and begin to wake up and growl to chase Atticus) *Leopard Seal: YOU! *Atticus: Uh oh. (The leopard seal begin to chase Atticus madly and meanwhile, Gloria was holding Maurice and Michelle as a storm is coming againist Penguin-Land) *Seymour: ATTICUS! WHERE ARE YOU! *Catherine: Seymour, he's missing around the water. *Seymour: That ice crack is up to that again. (Back at the Water Cavern, Atticus is still getting chased by a leopard seal when Bryan, Shane and Darren appear by defeating the leopard seal's mouth) *Bryan: Get out of here! *Leopard Seal: Oops! My mistake again. *Atticus: Bryan! *Bryan: Atticus, it's you! *Shane: Come on, were gonna stop the crack. *Darren: And save our days. *Atticus: Let's do this. (In the broken ice pads, the crack is appearing to break everything around the course when the Elephant Seals with Atticus are chasing it.) *Atticus: TAKE IT NOW! (In slow motion, Atticus jumps and punches the crack which is really defeated and the storm in Penguin-Land is finally gone as the continent is finally saved.) *Atticus: We did it! *Bryan: Alright! Way a go Atticus! *Atticus: Take me back to Penguin-Land. *Bryan: Here we go. *Shane: Let's go. (Bryan, Shane, Darren and Atticus returned to Penguin-Land as they saw everyone cheering for them) *Phoenix: It's him! *Mumble: I knew it! *Atticus: Hey guys! (Atticus farted the last time and now, he don't fart no more for having any problems with them) *Atticus: I think, the farting problem is finally gone. *Bryan: You bet. *Noah the Elder: Oh Atticus, you are truly a hero. *Atticus: Yes i am. (Everyone celebrated when Atticus owns the lead of Penguin-Land with Bryan, Shane and Darren) '''THE END (In a post-credits scene, Atticus was with Astrakhan in her cave) *Mrs. Astrakhan: Oh Atticus, you saved everyone and i remember saving Emperor-Land for everyone. (Flashback starts) *Mrs. Linda: Oh Astrakhan, you saved the day. *Mrs. Astrakhan: I know. (Flashback ends) *Atticus: So this is how you look like? *Mrs. Astrakhan: I know. Linda should be proud of me right now. THE REAL END Trivia *This episode is said to be the funniest than all of the tickle torment episodes like "The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment", "Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment", "Manny the African Penguin gets a Tickle Torment", and much more. *This is MarioFan65's least favorite episode to write so far in the Happy Peep series. *In the title card, the bubbles that is making the fart is Atticus' tail. *This is the second time that the opening medley started a problem after in Happy Feet Two when the chicks laughed at Erik when peeing upside down. *This is the first time where Atticus and Erik are enemies in this episode. *The "Happy Feet Two Opening Medley" is played in the beginning of the episode. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep